The Lost and the Lonely
by Regnig-oftheblackforest
Summary: When you're trapped in a world where nothing is as it seems, you must be sure to keep your wits about you, or be lost forever.
1. Fortune Teller

A/N: All right. A new story for me. Sorry for those following my other two stories, but I'm having some slight trouble with them. So until I work them out, please enjoy:

--

**_The Lost and the Lonely_**

--

--

--

--

--

Eighteen year old Sarah Williams walked down the street, balancing two heavy shopping bags as she headed for home. With just a month left until she left for college, she had been making lots of excuses to get out of the house, and wander around the small town she called home. Today's excuse: Doing Irene's shopping.

It was strange, but she had been so excited to leave for so long, and yet now, she was almost dreading it. She had been accepted to the University of Vermont, but the campus was nine hours away from here. In the last few weeks, that nine hours and 300 miles seemed so very, very far away. So far from home, from her father, her stepmother(who wasn't really so bad), from her beloved little brother, from her friends, from everyone and every thing she had held dear.

But still, she knew it was for the best. She was an adult now, and it was time for her to grow up and move on. The rest of her life was looming on the horizon, and she had to run to catch it. She wanted to study theater, maybe become a drama teacher. And nervous as it made her to take charge of her own life, it also excited her. It was her life now, to do with as she wished, and nobody was going to be able to tell her how to live it.

She was almost to the edge of town, when something caught her eye. The gate that blocked off the alley between the post office and the thrift shop was open. She stopped, and peered down the shadowy alley. At the end was a small building Sarah had never noticed before. 'Strange' she thought, 'must be new.'

She shifted one of the bags, and started down the alley. As she approached the building, she realized that it couldn't possibly be new. In fact, it had to be one of the oldest buildings in town. The bricks were chipped and crumbling, and the frosted windows were yellow and cracked. She came to the door, and read the chipped lettering on the door.

**_Master J. Lutinroi_**

**_Fortunes_**

**_Charms _**

**_Dreams come true_**

"A fortune teller?" she mused to herself. She was extremely curious now, so she pushed open the door and stepped inside. She was met with a freezing blast of air, as the door slammed behind her and she was plunged into darkness.

She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. The front room seemed completely empty, except for a dusty counter with an ancient cash register, and a doorway blocked by a faded purple curtain. The building smelled musty, and it was so unnaturally cold. A screech came from above her. She jumped, and looked up for the source. In the rafters there sat a large barn owl. It cocked it's head as it looked down on her.

"Oh, aren't you pretty?" she cooed, as she moved very slowly across the room. The last thing she wanted was to spook it, and feel those talons. She opened the curtain, and peered in. Inside was a smaller room, lit with a dozen or so candles. A small, circular table sat in the middle of the dim room, but there was nobody there.

"Hello?" she called out, "Is there anyone here?"

"Good day, my dear," a voice whispered into her ear. She screamed, and dropped her bags. She turned around and came face to face with a tall, elderly man. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, crouching down to pick up the bags. He rose, and set them on the counter.

"Oh that's okay. There wasn't anything breakable in there. Are you Master J. Lutinroi?"

"Indeed I am," he said, reaching for her hand, and placing a gentle kiss on it. "Now tell me, what would bring such a beautiful young thing like you here?"

"I was just... looking. I've never noticed this building before," she said, looking around again. She noticed that the barn owl was gone, but she couldn't see where it had flown off to.

"Yes, it does sort of blend in, doesn't it? Perhaps I should do something about that. But for now, as long as you're here, why don't you sit down? I can see that you are troubled, and seeking answers."

"Well, unless you're giving it for free, I'm afraid I can't. I don't have much money."

"I'm afraid nothing is for free, dear girl, but perhaps we can work out a bargain of some sort. Now please, sit," he said, pushing her into the back room. Sarah was beginning to feel a bit uneasy, and tried to slip past him.

"I really can't. My stepmother's expecting me. I just wanted to see what was in here, I didn't really want to..."

"Just for a moment, lovely. It's been so long since I had a customer," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the back. He pulled out a chair, and sat her down. She tensed up as his gnarled hands clenched over her shoulders. Something about him felt wrong. She wasn't sure what it was, but she just couldn't bring herself to trust him.

She heard him shut the curtains behind her. He shuffled through the small room, and sat opposite her. He reached behind him, and produced a small crystal ball. Sarah watched him curiously as he set it on a small pedestal in the center of the table.

"Now, let's see what the future holds for you, Miss..."

"Williams. Sarah Williams. Really sir, I'd better be going, my parents will miss me."

"Miss Williams, I promise everything is all right. It's just a little bit of harmless fun. Now, let me see what I see for you. You are eighteen, I believe?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Magic, dear girl, magic. Now, you are leaving town soon, off to pursue your own life."

"Yes, I know all that. If that's all you're going to tell me, I'm just going to leave."

"Wait now. Patience is a virtue, beautiful. I see great things in your future. You're going to go far, with a high position in a government. Adored by all who know you."

"Really?" she asked, looking into the crystal in front of her. She didn't see anything but the reflection of the candlelight.

"I also see a great romance for you. Your husband, if I'm not mistaken."

"My husband? What's he like?" she asked.

"Powerful, wealthy, strong. He has a cruel side to him, but he openly adores you, and treats you like a gives you every thing you desire, and in return, asks only that you love and obey him," he said with a smile. "Seems like quite the catch, Miss Williams."

"Hardly," she scoffed.

"Perhaps you just can't visualize," he said, picking up the crystal, and holding it out to her. "See for yourself."

Sarah stared at him for a moment. She was still uneasy around him, and this wasn't helping. It was all too familiar. She flashed back to a few years previous, when _he _had made the same gesture. 'Oh don't be so stupid,' she scolded herself. She reached out and took the crystal from him.

A wind picked up, and the room started spinning. Sarah tried to drop the crystal, but somehow, she could not. She could hear Master Lutinroi laughing, as everything went dark.

She was falling...

Falling into darkness...

Falling into nothing...

--

--

--

--

A/N: Okay, so to those of you following my other stories, here's the deal. I'm going through writers block like no body's business. So this is to freshen my brain until I can figure out how to work out the kink I'm in.

The Rightful Heir is on indeffinate hold. I don't think this should be a problem, since no one really seems to be following it.

Lurking in the Shadows will be continued, but as I said, I'm having some problems with it, so when I work them out, expect an update.

Until next time, thank you for reading, and please review.


	2. Awakening

A/N: I do not own Labyrinth. It belongs to the Jim Henson Company.

--

**_The Lost and the Lonely_**

--

--

--

--

--

"Sarah..."

"Sarah..?"

"Sarah, sweetheart, wake up..."

Sarah opened her eyes. Two blurry figures loomed above her. She blinked a few times, and the room came into focus. Her father and stepmother stood on either side of her bed, concern on both of their faces.

"Oh, thank god," Robert sighed.

"We were so worried!" Irene said, sitting beside her. She placed a cool hand on her forehead.

Sarah opened her dry mouth, and muttered, "What happened?"

"You passed out on the street this afternoon. Someone brought you home," Robert said.

"Who?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"Lay still, love. A Mr. Lutinroi, I believe," Irene said, gently pushing Sarah back onto the bed.

"Lutinroi?"

Robert nodded. "He said you came into his shop this afternoon, and passed out right after you left."

She thought for a moment. She remembered a small, dark room; a tall, elderly man, and then nothing.

"He was very concerned about you," said Irene, "He offered to stay with you, but we told him it wasn't necasary.

Sarah continued to wrack her brain for memories of the last few hours. She couldn't come up with anything, but something was bothering her a little bit: "Where's Toby? Is he all right?"

Her father looked confused. "He's fine. He's in his room..."

"Check on him! Some thing's not right!"

"Sarah sweetheart, he's fine..."

"CHECK!" she screeched. Irene jumped up, and hurried out of the room. She returned a moment later, the four year old boy tucked under her arm.

"Here he is, Sarah. Safe and sound," she said, setting him down. He jumped up onto the bed, and sat on Sarah's stomach.

"Are you okay now, Sarah?" he asked. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"I'm all right now, Tobes," she said, ruffling his hair. He grinned, and buried his face into her bosom. She embraced him tightly. She was relieved that he was safe, but something still felt off.

"All right, tyke, let's let Sarah rest," Robert said, lifting the boy, and carrying him out of the room, "How about we go out for dinner, just us guys?"

"YAY!!!" Toby squealed, throwing his arms around his father's neck. Irene chuckled, and placed a cold compress on Sarah's forehead.

"I'm glad you're all right, Sarah," she said softly, fluffing her pillows, "Why don't you rest a bit longer?"

Sarah nodded, and started to close her eyes, when something caught her attention. A flash seemed to ripple through the room. She shot back up, and looked around frantically.

"What's wrong now?" Irene asked. Sarah was confused. The sun seemed to be down outside, and she couldn't see anything in the room that would cause a flash like that.

"You didn't see that?" She demanded. Her stepmother looked around the room, looking bewildered.

"See what?"

That... flash... thing..." Sarah stammered, gesturing around the room, tracing the path the flash had taken. Irene looked concerned again. She lay Sarah back down, and pulled the blankets to her chin.

"Sarah sweetheart, I think I know what this is all about."

"You do?" It was Sarah's turn to be confused now.

"I think you're nervous. You're starting all over in a brand new place really soon. You're moving on with your life, and you're scared."

"Well yeah, but I'm not kidding Irene. I really saw something..." she began, until Irene placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I believe you, Sarah. I really do," she said, but Sarah could tell she didn't really. "Try to get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning. But you just remember: no matter where you go in life, no matter who you meet, or where you are, you will always be happy if you allow yourself to be." She said as she left the room, shutting off the light behind her.

Sarah rolled over, and removed the compress. She loved her family, really. But sometimes it just felt like they didn't really want to understand her. They seemed content to write off all her worries as growing pains and teen angst.

But still, she wouldn't trade them for anything. For all their annoying traits, they had equal parts endearing ones. Besides, she had learned her lesson about taking things for granted a long time ago...

She smiled, snuggled down into her bed, and drifted off to sleep, Irene's promise of a better day still ringing in her head.

--

--

--

--

A/N: Holy Shit, I actually updated! Trust me, I'm as shocked as you are...

I bet you're confused right now, am I right? Well....

GOOD!!! MWAHAHAHA! (Sorry for the short chapter, btw. Next one will be longer, I swear!)

Thank you very much for reading. Please review. I appreciate the feedback.

I'll be updating again soon, I swear to god. In fact, I'm working on my next chapter of Lurking in the Shadows as you read this. Look for it in the next few days. Until then, thank you for reading.


End file.
